SAW: GENERATION
by WarlordJEREK
Summary: A story that merges all of my previously written Saw stories together All of the traps are set. All of the players in position. Now there will be a whole new generation of traps,choices, and mayham. Only one thing left to say: LET THE GAMES BEGIN


PROLOGUE

Gene Flomany opened his eyes and saw nothing in front of him except for a small patch of light in an extremely dark space and a seemingly misplaced Grand Piano. Gene looked around and then felt the searing pain in his throat. The pain was so incredible that Gene thought he was going to have his throat ripped apart any minute now. But it remained in tact as Gene began to sputter stifled screams out into the dark. It was no good. It appeared that he was in the dark room alone and bound by chains to the floor. The chains were long and came up the shackles around Gene's wrists from the floor.

Then the TV to Gene's right flickered on. On the T.V. was a doll with red eyes and spirals on its cheeks...

"Hello Gene. I wanna play a game. All of your life you've been the core of jealousy among your two other brothers because of your extreme musical talent. They've hated and despised you also because your ability drew so much attention from your parents. You fought and screamed at eachother and now you are lost in contact. Now the Flomany Brothers have been reunited. Look to your left," said the puppet. Gene did as the puppet instructed and saw two other screens. In one was what Gene was barely able to recognize as his brother Jake and in the other was Jackson, his other brother. Gene knew what was going on. He'd read about this before. Jigsaw, the mass murderer.

This was even more serious then Gene had thought.

"Now you hold the fate of your two brothers and yourself in your hands. That feeling inside of your throat is a device that I constructed. It has three cords connected to the piano in front of you. You must play Ode to Joy on the piano perfectly in order to save not only your life, but the life of your two brothers. For every note you mess up on, you will initiate the device even more. When the device is fully activated it will spring a large spike up into your skull and brain. Also, it will gas both of your two brothers as well. On the piano are several spikes which will probably kill your chances of ever playing the piano again if you hit too many of them. How much pain will you endure to save yourself and your brothers? Let the game began," said Jigsaw and the T.V. switched off.

Gene got to work immediately on the piano. The small amount of light illuminated the piece of paper that had the notes on it but not the keys. At least, not enough for Gene to see the spikes. Gene began and his finger found a spike right off the bat. It caused Gene to hit the key wrong and he felt the spike go into the roof of his mouth just a little more.

Gene paused for a moment and then continued. He hit the keys and the spikes at the same time.

The spikes grinded into his flesh and even to his bone. He knew that he'd never be able to play the piano again. He knew that his hopes of becoming a big star were over.

Why was he doing this if his brothers hated him anyway?

Gene felt the spike in his throat jump a little into the roof of his mouth.

Gene tried to ignore the questions that popped into his head so that he wouldn't mess up on the keys anymore. But he couldn't.

Why was he doing this?

Why was he risking his entire musical career on two brothers that he didn't even get along with?

Should he just let them die?

The spike drove up more. Gene was halfway through the song now. If he could only make it for three more minutes he would finish the song off.

Almost done. But, again, why am I doing this? My brothers hate me. They never appreciate what I did for them. They never praised my piano skills. They never did anything for me. Should I let them die? Should I just spike them this punch?

Then it hit Gene like a pile of bricks to the face. SPIKE. SPIKE! That was it. That was the whole point of the test. All of their lives the Flomany Brothers had argued and fought. They've always been in a boxing match with eachother. This was the final round of that boxing match. AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TIE. Gene understood that now. That he should realize that none of his brothers, or anybody else for that matter, are better then any other person. It made perfect sense. This was the whole point. Gene began to play fiercley and with gusto.

Gene was so close to finishing. One more minute to go.

Thirty...

Twenty-nine...

Twenty-eight...

Gene's fingers began to bleed all over the keys, which made them slippery. He had to focuss extra hard now not to slip up.

Nineteen...

Eighteen...

Sixteen...

Gene was preparing for the big finale. He was screaming out in agony now, but he ignored it. He played through the rest of the song, perfectly.

POP!

The top of the piano popped open and there was a key strapped to the top. Gene grabbed the key and soon found the keyhole on the spike. He pulled it out of his mouth and spat out some blood. But he was going to survive. Then the door opened, and a figure emerged. It was a shadowy figure, like a Dark Angel come to give it's final judgement.

"Hello Gene. You've understood the point of everything I've layed out for you. You did not play Ode to Joy in vain, for this is a moment to be joyful about. But now that you've passed your initiation..." said the shadowed figure.

Huh? What was this man talking about? Initiation? Gene tried to speak but the roof of his mouth would not allow it.

"Now that you've passed your initiation, there's work to be done."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think. It's the first Saw story I've written in awhile so I'm a little rusty, but I swear that it'll get better if the story continues. Tell me if you think I should continue or not in the review box.


End file.
